


Bring Me Comfort, For I Have None

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 57B20, Dream Smp, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending?, M/M, The Fall - Sadist Animation, War, sex as payment, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is no comfort in war.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Technoblade/TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 399





	Bring Me Comfort, For I Have None

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are tagged 57B20.
> 
> Also in this one, Techno never joined them at the start. After Dream brings Wilbur to his side, Tommy goes to Technoblade in order to employ his help in stopping Wilbur and Dream.
> 
> Oh and Wilbur and Tommy aren't in a relationship, Technoblade is referring purely to their relationship as friends and comrades.

Tommy is beautiful. 

These are the first words that come to mind when Techno meets him. He is vibrant and energetic in a way Technoblade has never experienced before and it's _intoxicating._

Staring at him now, standing at the entrance of the cave, a sea of fire and flames behind him, Techno thinks he is still beautiful. Of course, that is not enough for Techno to give his support. Techno has never been a man of _heart_ and this is no different, even as the idea of bloodshed and chaos tempts him so. And then Tommy looks at him with those desperate, pained blue eyes and Techno thinks maybe he can make an exception.

But everything has a price.

...It is admirable, almost, the extent the teen before him is willing to go. All for a man driven mad with the desire of power. It makes Techno's lips curl in what could almost be a smile if it wasn't so mocking. Wilbur is a man of his own making. His actions led him to his demise with no one else but himself at fault and his struggle is pathetic at best. Techno looks and sees a man who knows nothing of the consequences of his actions. He looks and sees two fools playing at war and a nation suffering beneath them. It is as amusing as it is repugnant. Both of them tyrants carved from their own flesh and equally responsible for their cruelties. 

Of course, Tommy doesn't seem to care.

He doesn't seem to care when he offers his prized possessions, doesn't seem to care when he gives his word and swears away his soul, all for Technoblade's aid.

Techno wonders at the extent of how senseless a person can be, and then he thinks Tommy has surpassed it. All for a man who has long fallen below the person Tommy once called a _friend._ For a man who probably saw him as nothing more than a pawn.

Maybe that is the moment Techno decides. Decides he wants more than worthless relics and false promises, of land and power and everything useless to him. 

Wants _more_ than Tommy can give.

Techno has always been a selfish man. A horribly, terribly selfish man. It's just, there are few things in this world he truly _wants._

But unfortunately ( _or maybe fortunately, for Techno does not turn him away where he stands_ ) Tommy is one of those things.

He is met with refusal, of course, horror and disgust. He is shoved away with a sling of insults and slurs, looked at with eyes that seem to look at a monster, as though Techno is any worse than the one Tommy follows.

But Technoblade _wants_ and he _takes_ and he knows that Tommy cannot refuse him.

  
  
Tommy needs him.

It's almost too easy, Techno thinks, as he curls around Tommy, mouth sickeningly sweet with skills and lies. It's all too easy to make Tommy fall apart beneath him. 

Tommy is a rash, impulsive, abrasive young man. However, he is nothing but loyal. Even his body is not too great of a price to pay for a man who has betrayed him.

Techno wonders, ideally, as Tommy pants and whines beneath him, how Wilbur would react. What he would think, should he know his right-hand man is lying under another man, laying under _Technoblade,_ all so Tommy could bring an end to the other's insanity.

It brings a sneer to his face.

_What a pitiful leader._

Tommy whimpers below him. His face is beautifully flushed and there are quiet, lewd moans slipping involuntarily from his mouth as he clings to Techno. It’s _almost_ enough to do Techno over on the spot right there, but he suppresses it, instead leaning down to nuzzle affectionately at the other's neck.

Tommy's breath catches, a hiccup bubbling in his throat but not quite making it and Techno knows it's a muffled sob. Knows his affection hurts more than his cruelty, knows that Tommy wishes, more than anything, that his passions were rough and painful and unpleasant. 

Wilbur is a man consumed by his own madness. A man too caught up in his desire to pay attention to those around him, to pay attention to _Tommy._

And Technoblade is almost painfully kind.

How desperate Tommy must be to relish in the smallest of touch, even from his enemy. There’s a laugh on the edge of Techno’s tongue, but he knows better than to let it free. So he swallows it and settles for silently laughing at Wilbur, praising the foolishness that drove Tommy straight into his arms.

(Techno thinks he might thank him, someday)

Tommy's body bends beautifully into Techno’s touch, unconsciously chasing it even as he pulls away. Tommy acts like a dog starved of affection, unsure of whether he should chase Techno’s hand or bite it.

It's wonderfully endearing.

Without warning, Tommy's nails dig into Techno’s back, causing the other man to jerk in surprise. Tommy’s nails leave bloody red streaks down his back, harsh and unrelenting. 

(The cold red chill of Techno's blood greets them like an old friend, wetting the tips of Tommy’s fingers and Techno has the fleeting, morbid sense of pride at the thought of Tommy being covered in _his_ blood that makes Techno pause to reconsider his life choices)

The suddenness of the action was enough to startle Techno, but he doesn’t pull away. Rather, he deepens his hold, burying himself further into the man beneath him. 

The action might’ve seemed brutal, but there was no threat behind it.

It was a warning.

A plea.

A last request from a man on the break of falling and Techno does not heed it.

Technoblade is a selfish man.

But Tommy is desperate.

And more than anything, they are _lonely._

  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, when all is said and done, Tommy will close his eyes and bury himself in the arms of his enemy, wondering if it was all worth it, and Techno will wrap an arm around his trembling form and promise him the world at his feet.

(There is no comfort in war, but as Tommy finds himself in the embrace of a monster, he wonders if there’s a difference)

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing sacrifice and got distracted lol


End file.
